


Dying to try

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1x04, F/M, What would've happened if they hadn't been interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: “What was I going to say?” Yousef said with a shy smiled.---x---Basically what would've happened if Sana and Yousef hadn't been interrupted yesterday.





	Dying to try

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! Here I am again with a new fic. This one is shorter and not really good but I have so many feelings after yesterday’s clip and it’s been a long time since I’ve written some Yousana  
> I really hope yo like it

“What was I going to say?” Yousef said with a shy smiled.

He had actually forgotten what he wanted to say. He had this huge speech prepared, he had thought about it on their way home but now, looking at Sana’s eyes and the way she smiled at him he couldn’t think clear.

“Are you still going to ignore me after today?” he asked more seriously.

Sana’s smile faded, she had had a lot of fun that afternoon and she had felt really comfortable talking with him about the big stuff. Still, she wasn’t sure things would work out between then.

“Yousef…” she whispered looking at the floor

“Sana…” he imitated her lowering his head trying to find his way back to her eyes.

“You know I like you, right? I mean it’s pretty obvious I do.” He said looking into her eyes.

Sana widened her eyes. No, it was not obvious, not at all, not for her at least. She had been so insecure about him liking her back.

“Okay…for the way you’re looking at me I guess it was not that obvious?” he laughed nervously while brushing his hair off his eyes.”Do you really not see it? I’m always trying to find a chance to talk to you even about the most random things. I sent you lame memes to make you laugh, I gave you a lesson about peeling carrots just to get your attention. How could you not notice?”

He bit his lip trying to contain his laugh while he blushed in embarrassment.

“You memes weren’t that lame…just a little bit” she smiled showing the dimples Yousef loved so much.

He smiled at her too and once again he forgot what he was going to say. He tried to focus before continuing.

“So, now that you know for a fact that I like you…can we go back to when you weren’t ignoring me?” he took a step forward but then he thought about it and took the step backwards again. “Unless…unless you don’t like me that way…of course”

Now he was the one looking at the floor. This was it, the moment he had feared the most, the moment when Sana could take away the hope he had left. If she said she didn’t like him then he would back off and leave her alone.

“Really? You think I don’t like you? Yousef, I smile at you every time I see you and in case you haven’t noticed I don’t do smiling.”

“What do you mean you don’t do smiling? You’re always smiling when I see you”

“My point exactly.” She said rolling her eyes

“So…”once again he took a step forward. “You like me?”

“Yes I do…but…”

“But…I’m not muslim” he said going backwards again.

He put his hands in his pocket and waited for her to talk.

“I just don’t know how this could work” she said with a quiet voice.

“The way it worked today. I’ll listen to you and I’ll respect your opinions and you’ll listen to me. And we both can learn from each other to be better. We connect Sana, you know we do. I know you’re scared but so am I. And I know there’s no guarantee that you and me won’t fail. But I’m dying to try”

“Are you quoting a song to me now?” she said raising her eyebrow

“Maybe…” he bit his lip and put a hand on the back of his neck. He took the dreaded step forward once again “But the point is, that we don’t know what’s going to happen, we don’t know if it’ll work or if it won’t but we have to try at least. Please, give us a chance. Let’s just keep talking and seeing each other, as friends if that’s what you’re comfortable with. And let’s see how this goes. No pressure, just you and me, trying. And I promise that I’ll respect your limits and I promise that if you say you want to stop trying and forget about everything we’ll do that, I’ll respect your decision. But please, can you give us one chance?”

She looked at him and thought about what he was proposing. Talking, as friends, seeing each other, see where this thing between them could go. She trusted him, she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, not on purpose and that if she wanted to stop he would respect her. The truth was, she was dying to try too, there was no one she felt more comfortable wiht than Yousef. She inhale deeply and took a step forward.

“Okay, let’s try this”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know it’s not really good but I just needed to write something. I’m sorry if the thing with the steps seemed weird I just used it as a symbol and as you see I suck at symbolism. 
> 
> Oh also, the song bit, is about this song I’ve been obsessing over lately because it fits Yousana so freaking perfect. It's called Dying to try by Brendan Murray in case someone wants to listen to it
> 
> As always thank you so much to those who take the time to read this. I love you all so much!!


End file.
